The shock that was heard around the Rock!
by clutzyclutz
Summary: Emilys home life sucks.  Chole's choice in men are crap.  Emily has secrets that no one knows about.  Except she goes to tell Sasha, and now he and everyones most hated coach finds out.  Rated M- Mentions of rape, abuse and pregnacy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Sean, he is mine or the show. Mentions of abuse and rape, don't like do not read.**_

My mom has a new boyfriend, Sean, god I hate him so much. Anyone would be better than him including Steve Tanner, and I hated him. Sean, well he is a bastard, he likes me more than my mother. My mom has a habit of attracting men who like me instead of her. When my mom isn't home well Sean is and well he according to him "makes love to me". Yeah right making loving is enjoyable, not forced. Believe when I tell you it is forced. Thank the lord I'm used to covering my bruises. It's harder now that I'm at the Rock, because I am in constant pain and well I fall a lot. Falling doesn't really help the pain. Thankfully no one has noticed anything odd about me. Yet! I have though, I'm the only girl who actually gets her period, and mine stopped all of a sudden. So that brings me to what I'm doing now, peeing on a freaking stick, waiting and praying for the results to be negative. I hear beeping and to my horror I stare at the results. It's clear as a summers day, positive! What am I going to do? I can't do gymnatics anymore. Shit, no Emily, you will not cry, you just won't! I have to tell Sasha, god he's going to be pissed.

Grab everything, my bag, my clothes and head to the rock. Your safe haven Emily. Your safe there Sean can't hurt you there. Walk, damit Emily move your legs, you need to find help. Jog, and jog fast, and before you know it your outside the Rock. Go inside, he can't be that mad at you. Knock on his office door, Emily come on you can do it.

"Sasha?" I questioned softly. He looks up and smiles at me, and nods singaling that I'm aloud in.'"Um-Um can I talk to you about something?" Emily don't start crying now, he's going to think your crazy.

"Of course Emily, you never have to ask. Is everything okay?" He asks obviously, I need to learn a better poker face because he saw right through my mask.

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it, now long winded story, it will just be to hard and I may never say it. I'm pregnat Sasha.

I knew the minute, what I said sunk in because is face became cold and very angry. He yelled "Was one of my rules no dating Emily? Or are you above the rules I have given you?"

I jumped at is tone and because he slammed is fist down on the table so hard I know it must have hurt. "Who is you boyfriend Emily? Mhm someone at the Rock?

"No Sasha, no one at the Rock, or anyone for that matter." I said this so quietly he looked at me and his face softend just a little because he is still unsure of what that revealtion ment.

"Emily I'm a little confused if you don't have a boyfriend than..." He didn't even get a chance to finish because I broke down like a freaking baby.

"I-I can't tell you, Sasha because I can't. He said he'd kill me, and whoever I tell. I can't risked you getting hurt not because of me I'm not worth it!" I screamed this in hysterical pain.

"You are worth it Emily, you are! Please I want to help you but I can't if you don't let me. Let me Emily." Sasha said this softly all trace of anger gone.

"No, no I-I can't Sasha! Please, Please just god I can't do it anymore it hurts so much, I can't take it." I cried and he hugged me and whisphered words of comfort into my ear. "It's so hard, I try and be strong but, it's just not fair. It happens all the time, all the god damned time, she gets a new boyfriend. Sasha, it's all the time." I wept and this confession came out before I even realized it and once it left my mouth I gasped, and then I ran. I ran so fast but he caught up to me and looked at me, and so all that my make-up had covered and realized just how much I was holding in.

"Emily god Emily why didn't you tell anyone, I could have helped you, I could have." I whisphered in defeat knowing that it didn't matter because what happened, happened and he couldn't change it.

Just as I was going to answer our new bitch of a coach walked up to us. "What the hell is going on here?" She hissed at us, but stopped when she saw my face. The pity on her face made me cry in earnest again. "Emily?" She questioned softly.

I looked up but said nothing, because by that time my mask was already put back in place. She touched my should and I gasped loudly in wild pain. She pulled my shirt down a little bit and what they saw made Biel's go wild. Sasha's face was cold and hard like he wanted to kill someone. I looked at my shoulder and what I saw made me want to cry because it defined what I was to Sean. Burned into my skin was the word "MINE."

My secrets were out, all of them, all of the ones I worked so hard to keep to myself. The situtation came crashing down around me, and I ran. This time both Sasha and Biel's ran after me. I was long gone though. Soon I would be forever. No and I mean no one was going to get hurt because of me. When they did find me they cringed at what they found.

_**What do you think? Should I continue? Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Sean, he is mine. I also don't own the show. Mentions of abuse and rape and attempted suicide, don't like do not read.**_

_My secrets were out, all of them, all of the ones I worked so hard to keep to myself. The situtation came crashing down around me, and I ran. This time both Sasha and Biel's ran after me. I was long gone though. Soon I would be forever. No and I mean no one was going to get hurt because of me. When they did find me they cringed at what they found._

Both coaches stared in horror at me, like they were unsure of what to do or say. Sasha was first to recover because he was the first to speak, "Emily, Emily, calm down please let us help you. This isn't the answer please we can help, he won't be able to hurt you or anyone again. Emily I promise you that," Sasha yelled this in wild panic!

I didn't even bother looking up at him, it didn't matter. I was going to end the mess I started. I tightened my already to tight grip on my knife. Pressing it more firmly to my wrist I replied, "You can't help me, no one can Sasha! He will hurt you, I can't have you geting hurt because of me, leave you can pretend you never found me. I'm begging you go," I screamed at both of them, fearful of the fact that they found me and that they would be hurt. He would hurt them both, I know it. This is how he always got me to stay quiet, threaten the people I care about. It always had a way of tearing at my soul, be selfish; tell everyone, or suffer in silence. I choice to suffer in utter silence, it was just easier that way.

Why is she moving closer to me, she hates me, completely hates me. Of course she has never said this to me, but it is obivious. "Emily," she whisphers "Emily we can go to the police, have him arrested, and he won't be able to hurt anyone if he's in jail." Biel's said this sternly but in a soft and gentle voice.

I was holding the knife close to my skin it was drawing blood and just then, the truth of those words sunk into my head. Sean plus jail equals no more hurt, no more pain. Sinking to the cold floor, I let the knife drop out of my hand, and when it hit the floor both coaches let out breaths of relief. Breaths they both didn't even know they were holding in. I watched them unmoving as they ran over to me. Sasha kicked the knife away from me, scared that I would go after it again. I didn't even care because I was crying so hard that it didn't matter anyway. Why the hell would they want to help me, can't they see how damaged I am, how worthless.

"Coach Biel's" I struggled to say, letting my lungs regain air before I continued. She nodded her head, encouraging me to speak. "Why-why help me. I thought you hated me."

I saw her sigh and her eyes grew sad but just when I thought she wasn't going to answer me, she did, "Emily I don't and have never hated you. Please believe that. I was hard on you because I believe you have the talent to go for gold. Being hard on you was to train you to do amazingly well under pressure. I never realized that I gave you impression that I hated you. Emily I am very sorry."

I just nodding and gave her a small smile because my voice was being uncooperative. I realized that I was crying again and tried quickly to wipe the tears away. Well that was a fail because Sasha stopped me. "Emily tears are okay, you can cry, you have every right to."

I looked at him like he had two heads, but did what he said. I cried for the first time in a long time. I cried and I didn't care who saw me. "Why help, I-I'm nothing, worthless and damaged. You both should be disgusted in me. You should hate me. I hate myself, I let him and all of them hurt me. I let them.

Sasha's eyes grew hard, but I knew his anger wasn't directed at me. It was directed at Sean and all the other men before him. "Emily none of this is your fault. You didn't let them do anything. Do you hear me? You didn't have a choice" he whisphered this into my ear, as a way of soothing those thoughts away.

"Emily you are not disgusting, damaged or worthless. Do you understand that. You have amazing strenth. Answer me this, how much pain are you in everyday?"

I looked at her, "Constant, why?" The question caught me off guard. I wasn't sure why she wanted to know this but I still told her the truth.

"Because Emily, you are in pain all the time, and yet you still train everyday. Don't you see that? Everyday Emily. All of the training you do must make the hurt you are feeling twice as bad. Yet you still do it. You are a fighter, and that takes courage Emily, not worthlessness."

Those words had the biggest impact on me and I realized something, maybe just maybe, I'm not worthless. Maybe I am someone. Maybe I will be someone. Just maybe I am not his.

_**What do you think? Should I continue or end here? Please review and let me know what you think I should do? Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
